


Happier: EXTRA

by snymph12



Series: you look happier [2]
Category: Avatar: The Last Airbender
Genre: Gen, Post-Break Up, Protective Azula (Avatar), Set Before Happier, not a forced outting
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2020-11-29
Updated: 2020-11-29
Packaged: 2021-03-10 02:33:21
Rating: Not Rated
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,240
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/27766795
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/snymph12/pseuds/snymph12
Summary: How everyone found out about Sokka and Zuko.
Relationships: Past Sokka/Zuko
Series: you look happier [2]
Series URL: https://archiveofourown.org/series/2024414
Comments: 5
Kudos: 41





	Happier: EXTRA

**Author's Note:**

> This is set before the events of Happier. Just a little one off scene.

The pounding on the door makes him jump, even Teo looks up from his side of the room. The pounding comes again, more insistent. The third time is two seconds later and it’s unrelenting. Before Teo or Sokka can move they hear Katara.

“Who is it?” Katara practically shouts. Whatever is said is too muffled, and Teo shrugs as he returns back to his work, already forgetting the incident. Sokka however is far more curious and keeps an eye on their door as he hears Katara open the front door and speak to whoever is on the other side.

Sokka can hear the footsteps draw near their workroom and so Katara poking her head in isn't a surprise.

“Sokka,” Katara says, and he’s put immediately on alert with the expression on her face. He hasn’t seen her this pinched and tense in a long time. “Azula is here,” his stomach drops.

“What?  _ Azula _ ?  _ Why _ ?” Sokka is already standing up from where he had been fiddling with the latest project.

“I don’t know, she seems pretty insistent though.”

Katara looks worried, but before Sokka can answer Aang calls out, “ _ Sokka _ ! Can you come out here for a minute?” He sounds strained, and Sokka worries too much to leave it to his friends to deal with any issues on their own. He pushes away from his notes, straightening his shirt a bit before stepping out of the workroom. Teo is removing his gloves and pushing up his safety goggles to rest on his head to follow.

Sokka wishes that the strength in having his friends present would help him, but it only makes things worse when he finally emerges and sees Azula. Her eyes, a familiar gold, narrow in on Sokka instantly, and Sokka feels like he’s walking through molasses as he steps closer. He’s aware of Aang and Suki near the entry to the kitchen, Katara joining them, and Teo is behind him closer to the workroom.

“Azula,” Sokka says, swallowing hard. He hasn’t seen her, or Zuko since- “What brings you here?” Suddenly a thought strikes Sokka, making his stomach clenches tighter. “Is everyone alright? Is Zuko—”

“Don’t you  _ dare _ say his name as though you give a  _ damn _ about what happens to him.” Azula interrupts, there’s such a venom in her voice that the room freezes in place with an utter silence that Sokka feels as though everyone can hear his heart hammering in his chest.

“I-” Sokka feels a flush creeping up into his face, suddenly putting the pieces together. Azula can only be here for one reason. Sokka can’t believe he hadn’t put the pieces together sooner, “this isn’t the place for this.” He can’t look at the others around the room.

It’s as though he’s hyper aware of them now, as though the longer time goes on the more they’re aware of what’s happening. He can hear Aang’s whisper (poorly executed) to Katara (“what’s going on?”) and Katara’s exasperated shush with his answer (“I don’t know.” Sokka knows that Katara is likely ready to defend Sokka if needed). Sokka hears Teo shift behind him, and Suki he can’t even look towards.

“From what I hear no place is the  _ right place _ ,” Azula bites back, expression dark in its anger. “But I suppose when Zuko was never quite  _ right _ , no place would ever be right.” His tone is icy hot, and her gaze is furious.

“That’s not true!” Sokka blurts out before he can stop himself. But the idea that Zuko—that Azula could think such a thing. Spirits, Sokka can only hope that Zuko doesn’t believe that. “It wasn’t the right time,” he says, words that he had repeatedly said to Zuko. Only now he’s aware of the audience that’s watching them, of how their words can be understood. He’s certain that by the end they’ll either suspect if not have it figured out.

Azula scoffs and takes a step towards Sokka, “months gone— _ wasted _ —and there was never the  _ right time _ ?” She stands only a few feet away from Sokka, her hands clenched and Sokka begins to wonder if he’s about to get a fist of fire to the face.

“I—”

“I don’t care,” Azula interrupts. “Your excuses won’t make any difference to the damage that has already been done.” She purses her lips, “I’m just here to collect Druk’s things.”

For a second he doesn’t understand, but then it clicks.  _ Druk _ . Of course. Of course Zuko would ask for those back. Now that Druk wouldn’t be making random appearances, why would Sokka keep them? Only he can’t move from where he’s frozen.

“I’ll get them,” Suki says, breaking the frozen strained moment. Aang follows her but shoots a look between Sokka and Azula. Azula crosses her arms and finally looks away from Sokka. She looks so much like Zuko in the way she sets her jaw, how her lips are stubbornly pressed together, the furrow of her brows.

Time seems to tick by, and Azula doesn’t say anything else to Sokka, but the tension is palpable and hasn’t dissipated by the time Suki and Aang return with a box that has Druk’s spare bed, some toys, spare food and bowls. Sokka can remember when they showed up in the loft, can remember that it was  _ Suki  _ who bought the bed, and  _ insisted  _ on getting Druk treats. She’s the one who hands the box to Azula, letting her know that everything should be there and that if anything is missing for Zuko to contact her. Sokka didn’t even know that Zuko and Suki were on such speaking terms.

Azula gives a stiff nod of acknowledgment and tucks the box under one arm. Her gaze slides back to Sokka, and Sokka has a strange sense of dejavú of Zuko giving him a similar expression. Except where Azula’s eyes are cold and angry, Zuko’s had been hurt and remorseful. Sokka can see Azula opening her mouth to say something when the front door opens again.

Haru freezes when he sees everyone gathered in the common area, Toph standing at his side. Sokka meets his gaze, having shifted his look when the door opened, “uh… is everything alright?” Haru looks around the room, it’s not surprising that he’s picked up on the lingering tension. Sokka feels like he’s suffocating. Toph must have picked it up too, because all she does is shift her stance.

“I’m done here,” Azula says, and Haru pushes the door further, holding it open. Azula looks at Sokka one last time, “next time, be certain you can meet the other person halfway because Zuko deserved better than to be your dirty secret.” Her eyes flash in fury and Sokka knows that with those words everyone present  _ knows _ .

Azula leaves without saying another word and there’s a beat where no one moves. Until Teo coughs and seems to unfreeze everyone. Haru steps in with Toph closing the door, Suki takes a step towards Sokka, and Katara crosses her arms. Sokka knows they have questions, knows that he can’t hide from this anymore.

But he’s angry, too. Angry at Azula for airing out his dirty laundry, angry at himself most of all, for having been so selfish. It had never been fair to Zuko, and no matter how much Zuko said he understood. This, facing his friends, _their_ _friends_ , and coming clean, they should have done this _together_. Instead now they’ll know all about Sokka’s mistake.

**Author's Note:**

> I’m still on the fence about an alternate ending where Zuko and Sokka get back together. I had something of a scene in my head, but I think how much I’m struggling with really doing it says something. For now, I say don’t count on it and that it’s pretty much done here.
> 
> Thanks agains to everyone who followed :)


End file.
